Lies (YunJae Vers)
by Phicha Gyuzizi
Summary: YunJae.. REMAKE (ff asli versi WooGyu).. ketika kepercayaan itu disalahgunakan.. dan berujung dengan kekecewaan.. Bad Summary.. kkkk..


Lies

Judul : Lies

Author : Phicha Gyuzizi

Main Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Genre : Romance, Angst (Maybe)

Warning : ini ff YAOI kalo suka ya monggo di baca kalo gak suka ya udah kagak usah dibaca, banyak typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, cerita agak gaje. Hihihihi.. dan ini juga ff remake.. ff asli pairnya WooGyu... hehehe

Ini FF terinspirasi dari salah satu movie Yaoi yang pernah Phicha liat. Hehehe.

Happy Reading ^^

Author P.O.V

"Semuanya sudah siap. Hahaha, sempurna!" ucap Jaejoong bersemangat. Pasalnya malam ini dia akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 23 dan sekaligus merayakan hari jadinya dengan Jung Yunho yang ke 2 tahun ini.

Kue ulang tahun yang berukuran sedang telah siap di meja makan apartemen Jaejoong. Meja makan di Apartemen Jaejoong telah dia ubah sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat sangat cantik. Posisi kue berada di tengah-tengah meja makan, serta jangan lupakan sebotol wine juga tergeletak dengan indah di meja itu untuk menemani pesta yang telah disiapkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Sekarang sudah pukul 6. Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi sebelum Yunho datang, jadi aku masih punya waktu untuk berdandan." Pikir Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Jaejoong mengacak-acak isi lemari pakaiannya. "Ah, aku pakai baju yang mana? Aku bingung!" Gerutu Jaejoong karena dia tidak tahu harus memakai pakaian seperti apa. *LoL*

Setelah beberapa menit Jaejoong mengacak-acak lemarinya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan kaos putih V-neck yang dipadukan dengan cardigan warna biru muda dan celana panjang berwarna putih. "Huaaaah, perfect Jaejoong~ah, kau benar-benar terlihat sexy dan mungkin akan lebih sexy kalau rambutmu sedikit kau berantakkan seperti ini." Ucap Jaejoong pada pantulan dirinya saat di depan cermin besar yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

~~~ Skip Time ~~~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8. Sudah satu jam Jaejoong menunggu kedatangan Yunho. Jaejoong merenggangkan kedua tangannya untuk melepas rasa pegalnya karena dari tadi dia hanya duduk dan memandangi kue ulang tahunnya yang terlihat sangat cantik itu.

"Yunho~ya, kau dimana? Sudah sejam aku menunggumu! Apa kau lupa? Bukankah kau sudah kuberitahu tadi pagi dan kau mengiyakannya. Apa kau terjebak macet di jalan?" gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. Pikirannya benar-benar melayang entak kemana. Karena tidak biasanya Yunho terlambat selama ini.

Jaejoong meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Perlahan tangannya mendial nomor Yunho. "tuuuuut... tuuuuut... tuuuuuut..." Tidak ada jawaban dari pemilik ponsel yang ada di seberang sana. Jung Yunho tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Sekali lagi Jaejoong menelpon Yunho, tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

"Duaaaak." Jaejoong meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke meja dengan kasar hingga terdengan bunyi yang amat keras.

Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Mencoba bersikap positif. Jaejoong menarik nafas perlahan dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulutnya. "Mungkin dia ada urusan mendadak dan akan datang terlambat. Aku akan menunggumu Yunho~ya. Aku harus sabar menunggu."

~~~ Flashback ~~~

"Jongie, lihatlah kemari." Teriak Yunho dari arah belakang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan dengan cepat Yunho mengambil gambar Jaejoong dari kameranya. "Hahahaha, Jae, lihatlah posemu benar-benar sangat lucu. Coba kesini dan lihat ini." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan mensejajarkan posisi mereka dan Yunho menunjukkan pose lucu Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, hapus foto itu. jangan menyimpan fotoku yang seperti orang bodoh itu?" Ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sehingga membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu.

"Klik. Klik. Klik." Yunho tidak mengindahkan permintaan Jaejoong dan dia malah dengan semangat memfoto Jaejoong pada saat Jaejoong sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau terlihat jauh lebih manis dan sangat lucu saat mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu. pertahankan posemu Jaejoong~ah. Hahahahaha." Kata Yunho dengan sedikit menekankan nada suaranya.

"Yaaaaak. Kaaau. Jung Yunho. Nappeunnn." Jaejoong memaki Yunho yang tidak henti-hentinya menggodanya. Jaejoong berusaha mengambil kamera yang ada di genggaman Yunho, namun sebelum dia benar-benar menggapai kamera itu, Yunho sudah berlari menjauh meninggalkan Jaejoong agar kameranya tidak diambil oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit shock karena Yunho tiba-tiba berlari. Namun, setelah beberapa detik dia sadar dan langsung mengejar Yunho yang berlari menjauhinya. Yunho berhenti di tengah hamparan rerumputan taman kota yang amat luas untuk sekedar melihat hasil jepretannya tadi. Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang berdiri dengan posisi membelakanginya, dengan cepat Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan meraih kamera yang digenggam Yunho.

"Hahahaha. Aku mendapatkannya. Aku akan menghapus semua fotoku yang kau ambil tanpa seijin dan sepengetahuanku Yunho~ya." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berlari menjauhi Yunho.

Tidak tinggal diam, sekarang giliran Yunho yang mengejar Jaejoong. Karena memang Yunho sangat ahli dalam bidang olahraga, dengan cepat Yunho bisa menyamai lari Jaejoong dan segera menangkapnya.

"Hahaha. Kena kau Kim Jaejoong". Yunho menangkap Jaejoong dengan cara memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Karena kaget dengan gerakan Yunho yang mendadak memeluknya, Jaejoong kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh dengan tidak etisnya di atas rerumputan. Dan karena Yunho masih memeluk Jaejoong, dengan otomatis dia juga ikut tertarik dan terjatuh dengan posisi di atas badan Jaejoong.

Beberapa menit mereka masih asyik dengan posisi terjatuh mereka. Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Hanya suara debaran jantung mereka yang sangat cepat yang terdengar. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri untuk menghindari tatapan mata Yunho yang membuat wajahnya mendadak memerah bak tomat yang sudah matang.

"Jaejoong~ah". Suara Yunho akhirnya memecahkan keheningan yang sempat mereka buat. Tanpa suara, Jaejoong hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap mata musang Yunho. "Jae, aku mencintaimu. Nan, jeongmal saranghae".

Perlahan Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong. Yunho menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Jaejoong. Yunho kembali menatap manik mata Jaejoong. Hembusan nafas Yunho yang menerpa kulit wajah Jaejoong semakin membuat debaran jantung Jaejoong tidak terkendali.

Jaejoong menutup matanya untuk mencoba menetralkan debaran jantungnya. Namun, sesaat Jaejoong kembali membuka matanya lebar saat dia merasakan ada benda kenyal lainnya yang menyentuh bibir sexynya.

Yunho hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong. Namun setelah itu, Yunho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, mencoba untuk menyesap bibir bawah dan atas Jaejoong secara bergantian. Ciuman yang sangat lembut yang diterima oleh Jaejoong. Perlahan Jaejoong mulai membalas ciuman Yunho dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho.

Mereka mulai melepaskan ciuman memabukkan mereka karena mereka masih membutuhkan pasokan udara. "Manis. Rasanya sangat manis Yunnie, tidak ada yang berubah". Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada malu-malu.

Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu. "Yunnie, kau berat, bisakah kau tidak menindihku seperti ini terlalu lama?" Pinta Jaejoong dengan mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya meleleh seketika.

"Hehehehe, Mianhae, apa aku terlalu berat?" Jawab Yunho sambil merubah posisinya. Yunho menidurkan badannya di sebelah Jaejoong.

~~~ Flashback End ~~~

Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya saat mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu saat dia dan Yunho menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka. "Sudah sangat lama sekali kita tidak menghabiskan waktu liburan seperti itu lagi Yunho~ya". Batin Jaejoong dalam hati. Perlahan senyumannya itu menghilang karena sekarang sudah hampir pukul 9 malam dan kekasih yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang.

Jaejoong masih dengan setia menunggu kekasihnya itu, meskipun sudah 2 jam Jaejoong menunggu. Jaejoong kembali melamunkan peristiwa-peristiwa menyenangkan yang dialaminya dengan Yunho. Peristiwa yang paling membahagiakan baginya, karena di Korea ini hanya Yunho yang dia punya. Keluarga Jaejoong sudah lama menetap di Jepang karena bisnisnya.

~~~ Skip Time ~~~

Sudah 4 jam Jaejoong menunggu. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama, kekasihnya tidak muncul-muncul. "Mungkin Yunho ada urusan mendadak jadi dia tidak datang. Gwaenchana Jaejoong~ah, kau bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu sendiri malam ini". Batin Jaejoong yang menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan Jaejoong menyalakan lilin yang menancap dengan sempurna di atas kue yang telah di buatnya. Jaejoong mulai menyatukan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata indahnya. Berharap saat dia membuka matanya, keajaiban datang dengan membawa kekasihnya duduk di depannya saat ini.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan dan fantasinya mulai menghampirinya. Dia melihat bayangan Yunho yang sedang tersenyum dengan sangat manis di depannya saat ini. Yunho menyuruhnya meniup lilin dengan segera. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong meniup lilin itu dan seketika bayangan indah Yunho lenyap bagaikan di telan bumi. "Haaah, ternyata hanya halusinasiku saja. Aku benar-benar gila karenamu Yunho~ya".

~~~ Skip ~~~

Sudah 3 hari Jaejoong tidak bertemu dengan Yunho. Telepon maupun pesan singkat Jaejoong pun jarang di jawab. Jadi, malam ini Jaejoong berniat untuk mengunjungi apartemen Yunho setelah pulang kerja untuk memastikan apakah Yunho sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Raut kekhawatiran tidak pernah lepas dari wajah imutnya.

Jaejoong menunggu taxi di depan kantornya dengan tidak sabaran. Haizh, apa tidak ada satupun taxi yang lewat sini? Ya Tuhan, kalau saja mobilku tidak berada di bengkel saat ini, mungkin aku tidak akan menunggu taxy seperti ini. Membuang waktuku saja". Umpat Jaejoong sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

Jaejoong mulai merasa bosan menunggu taxy yang tak kunjung datang. Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah halte bus. "Mungkin akan lebih baik naik bus daripada menunggu taxy yang belum tentu ada". Gumam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memasang earphone di kedua telinganya sambil tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Sesekali Jaejoong menyanyikan lagu yang didengarnya. Jarak halte dan kantor Jaejoong lumayan jauh, namun berjalan ke arah halte akan lebih baik daripada menunggu taxy yang tidak datang-datang, itu sama saja.

~~~ Skip ~~~

"Akhirnya sampai juga. Haaah, Sudah pukul 10 malam, apa ini tidak terlalu malam berkunjung ke apartemennya?" Batin Jaejoong. "Haizh, tidak apalah, lagian sudah terlanjur disini, masak harus pulang begitu saja".

Jaejoong menekan bel apartemen Yunho, namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. "Apa dia tidak ada di rumah?" Pikir Jaejoong. "Apa aku langsung masuk saja? Mungkin saja dia sedang sakit dan saat ini sedang tertidur".

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong langsung menekan angka 3006 yang digunakan sebagai password apartemen Yunho. "ternyata masih sama. Kau tidak merubah passwordnya". Ucap Jaejoong dengan senang. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen Yunho yang luas. Suasanya apartemen Yunho sangat sepi. "Sepertinya tidak ada orang". Gumam Jaejoong.

Saat Jaejoong akan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartemen Yunho, samar-samar Jaejoong mendengar suara yang sangat aneh dari kamar Yunho. Jaejoong berjalan mendekati kamar Yunho. Suara-suara aneh itu semakin terdengar dengan jelas dan membuat Jaejoong semakin penasaran.

Jaejoong perlahan membuka sedikit pintu kamar Yunho dengan pelan untuk mengintip kondisi kamar Yunho. Mata sipit Jaejoong seketika membulat dengan sempurna saat melihat kekasih yang sangat dia cintai melakukan this and that dengan seorang yeoja yang tidak dikenalnya.

Air mata perlahan mengalir membasahi pipi chubbynya. Jaejoong tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jaejoong membatu di tempat itu. kakinya serasa susah sekali digerakkan. Isakan tangis Jaejoong yang semakin keras membuat sang namja yang bernama Yunho itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata mereka bertemu.

Sama dengan Jaejoong, Yunho tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Seakan tubuhnya membeku dengan seketika. Jaejoong mencoba menggerakkan kakinya meninggalkan apartemen Yunho dengan segera. Tidak ingin melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu terlalu lama.

Yunho tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dia tidak berusaha mengejar Jaejoong dan menjelaskan semuanya. Seolah dia tidak peduli dengan perasaan Jaejoong sama sekali.

Jaejoong menghentikan sebuah taxy dengan cara berhenti di tengah jalan raya. Jaejoong seakan tidak peduli lagi dengan nyawanya saat ini. Hatinya begitu hancur melihat satu-satunya orang yang dianggapnya paling penting di dunia ini mengkhianatinya seperti itu.

~~~ Skip ~~~

Apartemen Jaejoong

Jaejoong menangis sesenggukan di dalam kamarnya. Tangisnya tidak dapat ia tahan, kejadian ini terlampau menyakitkan untuknya. Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja kerjanya yang berada tidak jauh dari posisinya. Jaejoong melihat-lihat fotonya bersama dengan Yunho yang terjejer rapi di atas meja kerjanya. Foto-foto yang menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang mereka alami saat itu.

~~~ Flashback ~~~

Yunho menaiki panggung yang biasanya sudah disediakan oleh sebuah cafe. "Ehm, selamat malam semuanya, disini aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang yang sangat spesial bagiku. Seseorang yang telah mencuri hatiku. Aku harap kau menyukainya Kim Jaejoong". Kata Yunho dengan penuh percaya diri. Sorak sorai serta tepuk tangan pengunjung cafe pun terdengar sangat ramai. Mereka memberi semangat kepada Yunho.

Yunho menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari Infinite yang berjudul I Like You. Jaejoong benar-benar seperti dibawa melayang terbang ke angkasa. Hatinya sangat berbunga-bunga saat ini. Yunho, namja yang disukainya ternyata juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

Tepukan tangan dari pengunjung semakin meriah saat Yunho mengakhiri lagunya. "Kim Jaejoong, will u be my boyfriend?" tanya Yunho masih dengan senyum indahnya. "Majulah ke depan kalau kau menerimaku dan apabila kau menolakku, kau bisa berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini". Lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong masih menstabilkan debaran di jantungnya. Dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Perlahan kakinya berjalan mendekat ke arah Yunho. Jaejoong tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pernyataan cinta Yunho saat ini. Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak.

Yunho merentangkan kedua tangannya dan dengan segera disambut oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Yunho, mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah saat ini. Semua mata pengunjung tak pernah melewatkan setiap moment yang Jaejoong dan Yunho berikan. Seakan para pengunjung sedang melihat sebuah potongan drama yang sering muncul di televiisi.

~~~ Flashbak End~~~

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." Suara tangis Jaejoong masih mendominasi ruangan kamarnya. "Yunho~ya, tidak pernahkah kau berfikir seberapa berartinya dirimu bagiku? Tidakkah kau tahu kalau aku sangat membutuhkan kehadiranmu? Disaat aku jauh dari keluargaku, hanya kau yang kupunya, tapi kenapa kau tega melakukan hal menyakitkan ini padaku? Aku bisa memaklumi sikapmu yang terkadang membuatku jengkel, aku juga tidak pernah mengeluh jika kau datang terlambat! Aku juga tidak marah saat mengetahui kau telah berbohong padaku? Aku mengabaikan itu semua karena aku sangat mencintaimu Yunho~ya? Aku Sangat mencintaimu". Ucap Jaejoong dengan menaikkan nada biaranya. Jaejoong terlihat sangat frustasi dengan masalah yang dihadapinya sekarang.

"Mengapa kau menyalah gunakan kepercayaanku padamu Jung Yunho? Wae?" Jaejoong berteriak dengan keras, mencoba meluapkan semua kekesalannya.

Jaejoong mengambil semua foto-foto yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Mengeluarkan semua foto-foto itu dari bingkai yang membuat indah foto-foto itu. Jaejoong mengumpulkan foto-foto kenangannya dengan Yunho dan memasukkannya dalam sebuah kardus. Jaejoong mencoba mengambil pematik dari laci meja kerjanya. Menyalakan pematik dan membakar semua foto-foto kenangannya dengan Yunho.

~~~ Skip ~~~

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya, dia sudah tidak melihat yeoja yang semalam bersamanya. Yunho menatap miris dengan apa yang telah dia perbuat. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Yunho merutuki kebodohannya. Yunho meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di laci samping ranjangnya, mencoba untuk menghubungi namjachingunya yang telah dia sakiti dan khianati. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong. Yunho terus berusaha menelpon Jaejoong, namun hasilnya tetap sama.

~~~ Other Side ~~~

Bunyi getaran ponsel Jaejoong hampir tidak terdengar karena gemericik air dari shower kamar mandi Jaejoong lebih mendominasi. Kondisi kamar mandi Jaejoong saat ini benar-benar berantakan. Pecahan cermin berserakan di bawah lantai kamar mandi. Handphone Jaejoong juga tergeletak tidak jauh dari pecahan cermin itu.

Air dari shower yang tadinya berwarna bening itu perlahan berubah menjadi merah. Jaejoong, dia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya saat ini juga di bawah guyuran air dingin yang keluar dari shower yang dia nyalakan. Pecahan cermin dijadikannya sebagai alat untuk memotong urat nadinya. Perlahan darah semakin mengucur dengan deras dari tangannya yang membuat kesadarannya semakin menghilang.

Getaran dari ponselnya tidak diindahkannya. Jaejoong tahu itu pasti dari Yunho, tapi Jaejoong tidak mempedulikannya. Dia sudah lelah dengan semuanya dan sudah bertekat untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

"Jung Yunho, jeongmal jeongmal saranghae". Ucap Jaejoong dengan lirih sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang.

~~~ The End ~~~


End file.
